Malicious downloadable applications are prevalent. Many malicious downloadable applications may be copies of legitimate applications modified to include malware code. Such trojanized malware applications may contain a same file name, a same package name, and/or functionality similar to the legitimate applications. Conventional malware protection schemes may scan for variants of known malware, but may not detect trojanized variations of legitimate applications.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current technologies for identifying malicious downloadable applications.